solo tu
by Elizabeth.Fraire
Summary: one shot... no soy buena resumiendo
1. Chapter 1

Rachel se encontraba en el parque, era una linda noche de octubre. Estaba sentada viendo a la nada perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió a alguien sentarse junto a ella.

Q: "Hola, es una linda noche no cree" una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Al notar que Rachel se a sobresaltado un poco.  
R: "¿Como me has encontrado?" preguntaba un poco sorprendida.  
Q: " Te conozco bastante bien Rachel" miraba con intensidad los ojos marrones de su morena.  
R: "aun sigo molesta contigo, así que será mejor que me dejes sola" fruncía el ceño demostrando cuan molesta esta en ese momento.

Quinn solo sonrió con malicia, ante aquella respuesta de su morena, se levanto de su lugar para tomar a Rachel y cargarla sobre sus hombros.

R: "Bajame Quinn" Quinn no respondía a las ordenes de la morena "¡Bajame ahora mismo!"  
Q: "Rachel amor, hace mucho frío aquí afuera, ¿No preferirías estar mas calentita?" al oír esto Rachel se sonrojo un poco.  
R: "Creeme que así estoy bien"  
_

20 minutos después

Ya en su departamento, Rachel aun seguía molesta y Quinn tan apacible como de costumbre.

R: "Quita esa sonrisa no volverás a tocar estas" Quinn quedo con cara de poker mientras Rachel tocaba sus senos.  
Q: "Así que no me dejaras tocartelas" decía a la vez que presionaba los senos de la morena con unos de sus dedos "Huu, al parecer te he tocado" dijo maliciosamente.  
R: "He dicho que no me tocaras" grito la morena.  
Quinn se pego a ella y la abrazo de la cintura tocando sus caderas y acariciando con sus manos sus caderas.  
Q: "¿Que sucede rach?" su voz ronca hacia estragos en la morena, no sabia cuanto iba a soportar sin ceder ante los encantos de la rubia.  
R: "No has dejado de ser encantadora con esas mujeres" mencionaba lo que había visto horas atrás.  
Q: "Amor, sabes muy bien que ellas son mis clientes, debo tratarías bien, son las clientes mas importantes de mi estudio y si todo sale bien estaré firmando un buen contrato para algunas marcas muy importantes" su voz era pausada y ronca, tratando todo el tiempo de trasmitirle lo que sentía a Rachel.  
R: " Lo se, pero me sigue pareciendo que quieren llevarte a la cama"  
Q: " A la única que quiero llevar a la cama es a ti" la cargo como si estuvieran en su noche de bodas y la llevo hará su habitación, mientras le daba un beso tierno. "Solo te quiero a ti Rachel" besaba su cuello, para después situarla bajo ella y comenzar a repartir besos en cada parte de su cara.

Comenzó a desvestirla, dejandola solo en ropa interior, bajo besando a la morena hasta llegar a el brassier de la misma y desprenderse de el " en estos momentos estorba" dijo la rubia para seguir besando esta vez los pezones de la morena hasta dejarlos erectos, amaso cada uno de los pechos de la morena mientras besaba el bien esculpido abdomen de la morena, lamia cada parte de ella, su mano comenzó descender hasta sus muslos para acariciar la parte interna de los mismos, Rachel comenzaba a gemir al sentir el placer que le daba su rubia.  
Rachel empezaba a mover sus caderas frenéticamente.  
Quinn pudo sentir como las bragas de la morena comenzaban a mojarse mas, las retiro para poder acariciar el clítoris de la morena, haciéndole gemir cada vez mas fuerte "Quinn" grito entre gemidos "Te necesito" decía con la voz entre cortada.  
Quinn dejo de tocar el clítoris de Rachel haciendo soltar un pequeño gruñido a la moraba a falta de su tacto. Sin avisar metió dos dedos en la morena, comenzó a dar pequeñas envestidas a la morena, lentas para ir acompazandose con ella, de a poco comenzó a ir mas rápido haciendo soltar gemidos y suspiros de placer a Rachel.  
R: " Mas rápido amor, necesito mas" pidió entre jadeos. Jalo a la rubia para poder besarla, fue un beso apasionado.  
Q: "solo tu eres a quien miro, solo tu eres a quien amo y solo tu estas en mi corazón" seguía envistiendo a la morena cada vez mas fuerte mientras besaba sus senos, su cuello, sus labios.  
Sintió que la morena estaba a punto de llegar "Estoy cerca Quinn" se abrazo a la rubia con fuerza, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco dando paso a un gemido diciendo a la vez el nombre de Quinn.  
R: "Te amo" susurro la morena a la rubia.  
Q: "Yo te amo mas y te lo recordare toda la noche" dijo com una sonrisa picara.  
R: " Quinn"  
Q: "Dime Rach"  
R: " no firmes el contrato con esas tipas" hacia pucheros.  
Q: "Haré lo posible por conseguir a un mejor cliente" Rachel la miro enojada " que sea muy feo y que este muy viejo y solo tenga perros, vale"  
R: "Así esta mejor" sonreía.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto tiempo sin escribir un solo renglon, cuando llevo algo dentro que duele mucho es la forma de liberarlo o leer inclusive pegarle a algo cualquier cosa, la cuestion es no pensar tanto. Por cierto me llamo Quinn, esta chica jugo conmigo me hizo creer que me queria, es doloroso saber que las personas lastiman, sin darse cuenta o aun que se den cuenta, no deja de doler.

Terminamos la relación de amistad, por decisión propia, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo, quiero solo vivir libremente.

Pero de pronto llego ella a hacerme sentir como nunca nadie lo hizo, sus grandes ojos marrones me cautivaron desde el primer instante, no se si sea un enamoramiento, solo se que esa herida no duele mas, sano gracias a sus cuidados, y como en un principio sigo diciendo que espero que tenga lo mejor en la vida aquella chica que una vez rompio mi pequeña ilusion jugando conmigo.

Rachel es una de las mejores personas que llego a mi vida para no irse nunca, eso es lo unico que quiero tenerla conmigo por siempre y hacerle feliz como se lo merece.

Algo corto lo se pero esto se me ocurrio ahora espero les guste y si no no lean =P


End file.
